I Think I'm Paranoid
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. 8th in the "And Then There Were Four" series. Brittany and Santana take Rachel shopping for some much needed sexy underwear.


Title: I Think I'm Paranoid

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rating: M

Summary: Brittany and Santana take Rachel shopping for some much needed sexy underwear.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart/ I'm Still Here/ Everything I Do, I Do It For You/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/ Pictures Of You/ How Do I Live Without You/ Regaining Unconsciousness

"Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me.

Maim me, tame me, you can never change me.

Love me, like me, go ahead and fight me.

Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me."

-July 2010-

Rachel doesn't know how she got talked into this. Ever since she had just lost her virginity to Santana and Brittany two weeks ago and they have been sleeping together. But they found Rachel's underwear a bit out of date, and Santana told her that they would take her shopping for some new ones. Rachel tried to put it off by saying that she didn't have the money for it, but when Santana found a fifty dollar American Express gift card that Rachel forgot about, they dragged her to the store.

"Come on Ray Bear," Brittany smiles. "We're going to get you some sexy underwear."

"I really don't see the problem with my panties," Rachel denies.

"Really," Santana asks. "Have you seen your underwear? So not sexy."

"But," Rachel stammers, but Brittany cuts her off with a kiss.

"I think what Brittany is trying to say," Santana adds, "is that you, Baby Girl, need some panties that are as sexy as you."

The next thing Rachel knew is that she was being dragged into Victoria Secret in the 5 for $25 section to pick out underwear.

"Alright, Baby Girl," Santana tells her, "you can pick five briefs because they are as close as we are going to allow you to get to those granny panties you wear, and me and Brit are going to pick out the rest."

Rachel is overwhelmed. A lady just gives her a bag, and people are just picking up underwear and looking at the patterns. It's weird for her to think of underwear shopping like regular clothes shopping. She's always had the idea that it doesn't matter what kind of underwear she gets because no one is going to see it but her. But now Santana and Brittany do see it. It's weird and kind of embarrassing because she doesn't know what's she's looking for.

Rachel quickly grabs four solid colored briefs, when something else catches her eye. She spies a black G-string thong with a glittery gold star on it. Rachel smiles to herself. She thinks it, the perfect thing to surprise her…well she didn't know what they were really. Friends? Fuck buddies? Girlfriends? She could see herself developing feelings for the two Cheerios, but she didn't want to bring it up and lose what she has now.

"San," I think this would look better on her," Rachel heard Brittany call.

"I don't know, Brit," Santana countered. "Hipsters would total suit her better than boyshorts."

Rachel quickly puts the thong into the bag before either girl could see it, and walks over to her companions.

"But, S," Brittany whines. "This one's got rhinestones. And, oh, look, one with zebra stripes." Brittany grabs Rachel and spins her so that her butt is facing them. "Think how good this would look across her butt." Rachel's face grows bright red as she notices people in the store staring at the interaction between the girls.

"B, the hipsters have a lot of the same patterns as the boyshorts though. And look," Santana reasons as she spins Rachel around to face them. She holds a pair of yellow underwear in front of Rachel. "See how good this will look on her. And look what it says here." Rachel glances over and notices that it says 'Show me love' on the back. Rachel's embarrassment grows.

"I don't know, S. I think she'd look cute in this."

"How about," Rachel cuts in. "Santana, you pick out two, and Brittany, you pick out two, and I get another pair of briefs. It's a compromise."

Santana looks ready to argue, but Brittany just squeals and kisses Rachel on the cheek. Santana sighs, but goes to pick out her two hipsters. Rachel quickly grabs another brief and Brittany and Santana put the underwear they selected for her in the bag.

Rachel uses the gift card to pay, but she refuses to let the girls see what she selected for herself.

"Come on, Rachel," Brittany begs. "It's not like we're not going to see it anyway." With Brittany begging, Rachel has to force herself to remember why she can't just show them what she bought. It's a battle, because Brittany can melt anyone's heart.

"You'll see it later," Rachel promises. Brittany seems satisfied with that answer.

"Yeah, Brit," Santana adds. "Besides, anything she bought in there is definitely going to be an improvement over the granny panties. Even the most boring briefs are better than those."

"Hey," Rachel grumbles.

"Sorry, Ray Bear," Brittany apologizes, "but it's true."

They drive to Santana's house, since Santana's parents took a weekend trip up to Lake Erie, and the house was empty. And that was a fact that they plan on taking full advantage of.

When the three girls get up to Santana's room, Rachel grabs a pair of the underwear that she just bought and runs to the bathroom to change. She quickly pulls off her old pair of panties and slips the thong on before replacing her shorts.

When she gets back into Santana's room, she sees them just staring at her.

"What," Rachel lies, "I had to pee."

"Good thing you got that out of the way then," Santana flirts before pressing her lips onto Rachel's.

Rachel eagerly returns the kiss before adding, "I guess it is."

"Yay, sexytimes," Brittany smiles, pressing her body behind Rachel. Santana quickly grabs them both and pulls them onto the bed. Brittany moves to kiss Rachel, while Santana takes great pleasure in undressing her girl toys. Santana starts with their shirts. Both the other girls groan as they pull away from their kiss, but Santana quickly pulls their shirts off them with one quick motion. Brittany then pins Rachel down on the bed, kissing down her collarbone and across to the tops of her breasts. Santana discards her own shirt, before moving to pull off Rachel's shorts.

Santana's breath catches when she sees what's lying beneath Rachel's shorts. "When did you get those," Santana asks, voice filled with desire. Brittany goes to look at what caught Santana's attention, and she just smirks.

"Today," Rachel informs them, "while you weren't looking."

"That's so hot, Ray Bear," Brittany tells her before kissing a trail down to her underwear line. Brittany's hand quickly removes Rachel's bra, while Santana strips Brittany of her shorts.

"Fuck, Brit-Brit," Rachel moans. Brittany moves her kisses to Rachel's thighs. She can feel herself soaking through her panties, which Santana is now graciously stripping her of.

Standing on the floor, pressing her body against Brittany's, Santana moves to unclasp Brittany's bra. Brittany breaks contact with Rachel for a second to remove the offending garment, but then continues her torture on Rachel.

Finally, Brittany pulls down Rachel's thong and places her mouth at Rachel's opening. Rachel swears, and Brittany inwardly smirks. She swirls her tongue around Rachel's clit, earning hard moans from the girl. Just as Brittany is about to stick her tongue in Rachel slit, she gasps as Santana's fingers enter her body. Brittany moans, but forces herself to work on Rachel.

Soon Rachel falls over the edge with a scream, which just drives Brittany to her own orgasm. Brittany's body collapses on top on Rachel, but she quickly rolls over so not to crush the petite girl. As she tries to calm her breathing all she can think about is how much she cares for these two girls. Sex with them is different. It's not awkward like it was with Mike Chang, or about desperation and need like it was with Puck. No, it's much more complicated. It's fun, and powerful, but at the same time it has its vulnerability. There is more than just need and desire, Brittany feels something with these girls. Though she can't put her finger quite on it, she thinks that maybe there could be love. And that's not something she wants to lose.

Brittany is pulled from her thoughts when Rachel announces that it's Santana's turn. She quickly smiles as Rachel pulls Santana to the bed. Brittany works on pulling off Santana's bra, while Rachel strips her of her shorts and panties. Santana breathing hitches and Brittany's knows that she's really turned on. Taking one of Santana's breasts in her mouth, Brittany caresses the other with her hand. When she feels Santana's body jerk, she knows that Rachel is working Santana's lower region.

"Fuck, Baby Girl. Oh, God-damn it, Baby," Santana yells as her climaxes approaches. Seconds later, she comes so hard, she sees stars. She feels Brittany and Rachel move to lie alongside her and can't help thinking that she would love to lie like this forever. And then Brittany makes the statement that ensures that they will, "I want sex to be dating."

Santana has never heard of a polyamorous relationship, so she would never have imagined that she would one day be a part of one. That day she makes a commitment to Brittany and Rachel, and surprisingly, it's not scary. Even when they all commit to Quinn two weeks later, it isn't scary. It feels right.

…

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
